Races of Ea
Sanctor - Level Adjustment 0 Sanctor names traditionally roll gracefully off the tongue with names ending, beginning, or containing '-iel', '-thiel, '-ael', or '-ai', and other or similar names that relate them to their celestial brethren. Some amongst them have more human names, and these often take inspiration from old biblical names and naming conventions. Ursini - Level Adjustment 0 Ursini names are very eastern in their influence, and almost always contain one or more parts, sounds, and syllables that emulate eastern speech,, such as '-suke', '-suki', '-ai', '-shi', '-ao', '-ming', '-uo', '-ian', '-iang', etc. Heavily influenced by specifically Chinese Verbiage and Naming conventions, while secondarily containing influences from Japanese and minorly, Korean conventions. Dragonborn Level Adjustment 0 Dragonborn names differ depending on their place of origin. For the Dragonborn who reside within the deserts and arid locales of the world, their names tend to lean towards Middle-Eastern and Arabic names with sharp, biting intonations, while the mountain-dwelling Dragonborn generally tend to have long, flowing names that resemble descriptions of themselves or their deeds that, at their longest, take up to several minutes to pronounce. To these mountain-dragonborn, their names reflect their entire lives and legacies, and the longer one's name, the more honor it carries. As such, Mountain Dragonborn names have less Male-Female distinction. Stone-Warped - Level Adjustment 0 Stone-Warped Names are very simple and typically three or less syllables in length, their simple natures and malformed appearance reflected in their short, biting names that are marked by their sharp, powerful syllables and simple styles. Linguistically, their names can come from most any nationality, be it eastern or western, as the ruins they emerge from are dotted all across the landscape. Dirge(Half-Dwarf) - Level Adjustment 0 Dirge have no naming culture of their own, and are evenly split between names of humanity, and names of the dwarves. Some rare few mesh such names to create unique labels for themselves, while the Duergar-born Dirge generally take on the more brutalistic names of the Duergar for themselves. Goliath - Level Adjustment 0 Orcs BASE ORC CANNOT BE CHOSEN. ALL ORCS ARE ONE OF THE BELOW, AND MODIFY THE BASE ORC RACE. HALF ORCS GET ONE OF THE TWO TRIBAL RACIAL TRAITS Orcish Tribes - All Tribes LA 0 Orcs, despite their varied tribal natures, have names in line with what most typically expect of Orcs in fantasy. They have sharp, guttural sounding names that jut sharply off the tongue like a dagger, but, it is not uncommon for an Orc's name to be influenced slightly but the tribe it came from. (Ex. The Goldaxe tribe leans heavily towards Latin themes in their names, The fireaxe use fire-based sounds and words in their names sometimes, etc...) Elves BASE ELF CANNOT BE CHOSEN. ALL ELVES ARE ONE OF THE BELOW, AND MODIFY THE BASE ELF RACE. All Elves in my world live for 1000-1500 years on average, so take that into account when choosing starting age. Admech - Level Adjustment 1 Admech names hearken back to their history of being production line constructs built in their home city of Vulkanus, and as such, are characterized by both a letter from the Greek Alphabet and a number, the first of which was generally the label for their model line, and the second of which was their personal serial number, such as “Gamma-12”. The more free-spirited Admech may drop the greek alphabet letter from their name and instead give themselves a proper name typically inspired by the high human naming convention, though any names are possible to the curious admech, followed by a number to indicate to indicate the number of years since they awakened from their construct nature. Due to their construct nature, the names of the Admech have no distinction between male and female because their race has no such distinction, though some Admech may carry masculine or feminine traits in their personalities.. Greater Human - Level Adjustment 1 Greater humans have identical naming conventions to normal humans, with only a rare few retaining the slight bend towards Latin and Roman-esque names of the high humans. Venau Knight - Level Adjustment 1 Venau knights, if they have the luxury of recalling their former lives before they became undead, generally carry the names they had in life. For those who do not remember, or for those who wish to take up a new name to symbolize a new life, their names are grandiose, elaborate, and fantastical, their sense of inhibition and restraint thrown to the wind in their new undead bodies. Their names tend to be long, bombastic, and colorful, some of them simply mashing syllables together to create terrifyingly complex, odd names that perfectly represent the Venau emphasis on personal freedoms, thought, and the arts. Jotun - Level Adjustment 1 All-Male Race Jotun names reflect their untamed, wild, and barbaric nature, primarily drawing from the Norse and Scandinavian lexicons and syllabaries to form their names. Their names are tough, strong, and have flowing and simultaneously biting syllables, yet each name reflects a Jotun’s true nature in the Giant tongue, and few things carry as much weight to the tribal, barbaric Jotun as one’s true name, as it tells them many things about who they are and where they have been. Being the male half of the Giantkin of Venau, the Jotun’s names are exclusively male. Lamia - Level Adjustment 2 All-Female Race Lamia names are beautiful and elegant, yet strong and powerful, like a mirror reflection of the race itself. Typically, they are greek, roman, or mediterranean in nature and linguistic style, with '-ae', '-ai or -ia', '-xa', 'ii', '-one(pronounced ‘oh-nee’)', and with 's' sounds and syllables being common as well. As there are no Male lamia, all names are female-styled. High Human - Level Adjustment 2 (Will dictate things about your Character background, among other things. We’ll talk if you decide to pick this.) High human names can be as varied, wild, and spread out as human names of the modern day, but High Humans names have a slight inclination towards Roman, latin, and rarely Germanic names and Linguistic Styles. Sentient Slime - Level Adjustment 2 Sentient Slime names have absolutely no trend, linguistic style, or typical format, as they are both a rare species and one who have no real culture of their own as of the modern day, instead mimicking the cultures and naming formats of wherever they were raised, born, or spent most of their infancy. The rare Sentient slime who grows to maturity with no outside influence will typically name itself by whatever syllable it finds easiest to pronounce, or perhaps by what sound it makes when it moves its slimy mass. As they have no gender, their names are unisex. Dai-Yukai - Level Adjustment 2 All-Female Race Dai-Yukai names reflect their untamed, wild, and barbaric nature, primarily drawing from the Norse and Scandinavian lexicons and syllabaries to form their names. Their names are tough, strong, and have flowing and simultaneously biting syllables, yet each name reflects a Dai-Yukai’s true nature in the Giant tongue, and few things carry as much weight to the tribal, barbaric Dai-Yukai as one’s true name, as it tells them many things about who they are and where they have been. Being the female half of the Giantkin of Venau, the Dai-Yukai’s names are exclusively female. Wulven – Level Adjustment 2 Wulven names are universally guttural, sharp, and biting to the tongue, and are chock full of ‘-z’, ‘-k’, ‘-r’, and other growling, guttural syllables, though female names are more pleasant and roll off the tongue better than male names. To the Wulven who are so often as wild as a tornado, their names tend to be short and simple, with the more fanciful among them in possessing of elongated names in some odd Wulven analogue to poshness, though overly long names are often mocked in Wulven society. To them, in the time it takes to pronounce a long name, they could be fighting, drinking, or going on with their lives.